The Royal Titan
by Psp171
Summary: The Son of the firelord blessed by Agni, Ozin with show all in his path that you cant stop him, follow Ozin as he finds his was in the world, will he follow his father or will he be like his uncle, one thing is for sure he’ll never back out of a good fight. Paring undecided


Chapter One: Intro

 **I don't own anything accept my OC Avatar and marvel don't belong to me**

In the beginning during the time of Avatar Wan lion turtles were the only way to get the power of the element, those who had this power were only expected to use it to protect themselves in the spirit wilds. After a series of events bending became became permanent but at a price, the lion turtles could not offer there protection if they kept their bending and this started a new era. (I'm not gonna really go into more detail about Avatar wan, Vattu and Ravva.)

The Avatar was a being that wielded the power of all four elements and was also part spirit, the power he had was great and passed down after his/her demise and a new avatar was born. Ravva fused with Wan to make the Avatar and this concept was new and different the power of humans and spirits together was new and different.

One spirit in particular the spirt that stood for Battle, Anger and Strength used all of its power to free itself from the spirit world so it could have a champion one that would bring honor to his name. He found a man who did not wield the power of the Element but was a great warrior regardless. He Appeard before the man who appeard to be hunting by the loom of the bow and spear he had, and offered him a deal, the power to be Unstoppable in exchange for him to bring honor to his name, right or wrong, evil or good, light and dark this spirit neither for anger was felt by all, Battles were fought by all and strength was need by all. So wether this man used his power for good or evil the spirit didn't care, as long as the man brought honor to his name. This man would later become the first Fire Lord and the spirit would be revealed to be known as Agni a great spirit made of the Crison flames.

 **Time Skip to alittle before the beginning of the story**

A crying baby could be heard in the Castle of the Firelord as his first child was born, this child had to key features that stood out about him, one was the fact that he was bigger that the size of the average baby and two his eyes were not gold but crimison, this had only been seen in those were Blessed with the power of Agni, a power that was only seen in past members of the royal family.

Ozai couldn't be happier as he admired his firstborn the child had been just born and had already made him proud. The powers of those blessed varied and those who had the blessing wielded it in different ways, one example was that the very first firelord was unstoppable in battle and his power gave him amazing prowess in battle allowing him to see the world around him in slow motion when in battle, the one had been firelord Sozin who had been blessed with anger, the angrier he got the hotter his flames got. Ozai could not wait to see what his child could do, so in order to make sure this child would honor him he would name him Ozin in his honor. With that he left ozin to his more and the fire sages who had been inspecting the child.

His child would outshine his brothers child Lu-ten and then his father would see who was worthy to be his heir.

Ursa looked into the crimson eyes of her son and felt unsettled he was now at the age of 3 and she couldn't help but feel sad at the lack of reaction toward the fact that he had a brother now, the child only seemed interest in watching the guards spar or listen to old war stories from Iroh who had come back from the front on the earth kingdom to discuss plans on what to do with Ba Sing Se. Ozin didn't seem interested in toys but he did enjoy playing games with his uncle and cousin like tag. Because of his eyes and name Ursa didn't really spend much time with him and from what she could see it didn't really effect him. The moment she told him of his next sibling he just continued to chase after a turtle duck in the garden. Maybe he was to younge to care but either way Ursa home her next child was different from her first.

 **Time skip**

Ozin now at the age of thirteen looked at his brother and sister as they stood before him, both in their bending stances while he merely crossed his arms. Streams of blue fire and regular fire hit him as he stood still not even pushing him back, Ozin then put his hand up motioning his siblings to stop. Not even with the power of his sisters blue flames they couldn't hurt him. He was blessed with the body of a tank, he was bigger then most children his age and only getting bigger and bigger as time went on. His father called him his greatest son while his mother had not attempted to even say a word to him since his gift was discovered. His siblings were viewed in a different light to his mother then he was, the way she loved Zuko and attempted to make Azula less like their father saddened him, his mother only said was was necessary and left it at that. His brother was jealous of him and at times due to the words of his father when comparing us he hated Ozin. Never the less Ozin loved his brother but disliked how much of a child he could be at times. Azula on the other hand was his shadow, they had a lot in common one being their unique powers and the other being that they favored their father over their mother.

Currently Ozin was trying to see what it would take to push his invonrability to the limit, his sister decided to help out just to see the results and his brother helped out to try and burn him out of jealousy, Ozin had been happy either way because to him nowing his limit helped him with power. He then asked his father who had been watching to shoot a bolt of lightning at him, which would seem like a bad idea to most but to Ozin in was the ultimate test to his powers. As Ozai went through the motions to generate lightning Ozin planted his feet and prepared to be pushed back, he had been expecting the lighting to push him back or send him flying, but instead he was pierced my the lightning bolt and shocked, luckily Ozai had aimed for his left shoulder so it didn't do too much damage. Ozin then collapsed, his last sight was of his father and sister rushing to him.

 **Months later**

Ozin heard of his cousins demise and his uncle leaving the front in Ba Sing Se to mourn, while he liked his uncle his father was always more of a firelord to him and he knew this was the chance his father needed. As he made his way over to his fathers office the door opened and a happy Ozai made his way to his son neither saying anything Ozin just nodded to his father and followed him to the throne room. As he got there his father told him to wait outside, he sat down with his back to the wall watching as his brother and sister snuck in. Ozin then decided to do some push ups to pass the time his body going on auto pilot, as he was doing this his siblings ran pass him as Zuko looked afraid while Azula mocked him. His father afterwards and he didn't look happy at all, they walked to back to his study and as he got back his father told him what the firelord said, "Ozai must lose a son to feel his brothers pain" knowing his father wasn't going to kill him he looked sadly at his father feeling pitty for his brother. As they talked his mother stormed in angry Ozai would consider it.

At one point in her anger she told Ozai that Ozin would've been the better choice stating that he was a monster and that if it weren't for his ability Ozai would've killed him for being a non bender. Ozin left the room at that point in his anger running through the door without stopping his pace. Ozai then looked at his wife and continued the conversation.

Ozin made his way to the garden angered by the woman who deemed him as the better choice to be killed. Ozin crouched next to the pond and looked at his reflextion his short spiky hair and red eyes, he felt an anger in him as he looked at his reflextion punching it at one point. He felt a pair of small arms hug him and at first he had thought maybe it was his mother showing him love after years but then he realized the arms were way to small and he looked at his sister who looked distressed at his rage. While he had always been Ozai favorite, Azula had been his second favorite do to her skills flames and cunning personality.

Azula had always loved her brother he was everything Zuko was not strong deadly mature and supportive he always supported her with her training and bragged to Ozai about her skill, to Azula her brother was the best. Seeing his rage she was afraid for a second contemplating that Ozai had decieded to kill him instead of Zuko but then she shook her head, her father would never kill Ozin he was his pride and joy. This lead her on to believe it might have to do with the conversation she had in Zukos room with their mother. Their mother had stormed out to talk to Ozai and Ozin was always with father so that meant she must have said something.

The two of them sat in silence as Azula hugged her brother.

 **Time skip 3 years**

Ozin now at the age of 16 towerd over most adults at 6 feet tall, he was sitting at his fathers right hand listening to the generals as they discussed what to do in the war effort, Zuko had been allowed to join and for the most part he was quiet, unit one general suggested a plan that involved sacrificing troops, Zuko had then spoken out of turn and as events followed after that we were in the Agni Kai arena his brother prepared to fight the general he disrespected but instead was surprised to see his father. Ozin left at this point for two reasons first this wasn't gonna be a good fight and second his brother was gonna get burned for his refusal to fight. Ozin went to his room and started curling weights to past the time.

Eventually he discovered from a servant that his brother was banished. He made his way to the peer as he saw his brother and uncle both getting ready to board, he went straight to his brother and who looked angry and gave him a hug, his brother would always be his brother no matter how much Zuko hated him. As he let go he told a teary eye (can't really say eyed when he only has one good eye at the moment) Zuko that he loved him and would be there if he ever needed him. He sent a look to Iroh who nodded. Watching his brother leave he felt anger towards his father.

 **Alittle before the Raid on the North Pole.**

Ozin buried himself into his training as the years went by and now was a true beast standing at 8 feet and weighing at 400 lbs of pure muscle his hair was cut shorter and Ozin was only 19. He had heard of Admiral Zhao and his plans to take the North Pole, shaking his head he got only his shit making his way to join the attack. His father had sent him to make sure Zhao doesn't fail, of course Zhao upon hearing Ozin was coming had rushed his attack in order to make sure Ozin doesn't take the credit for the attack. Ozin arrived just in time to see the fleet decimated by the Avatar. Ozin while eager to fight the avatar did not like the idea of fighting here so he decided to retreat to the earth kingdom in order to meet up with Azula who should be going to get mai and tai lee if her last letter was correct.

 **So how do like the first chapter? Please comment any ideas you have for the story and any pairing for Ozin. Any ideas would be great. This is the second story I've made and unlike the first one this once has me inspired to make this a two story project. This will continue on into the legend of kora.**

 **Also I'm sure you know this by now but I've made some changes like with Agni and Ozins powers being based off the Juggernaut from marvel.**

 **The next chapter will be on Ozin and Azula going up against Team Avatar. If you like the idea with this story please feel free to take it and make your own, their aren't many stories that are about a third child of the fire lord. Also I gave him the juggernauts powers because they're different and while he might seem over powered his weakness is obvious.**

 **The idea to have another person fused with a spirit was something I thought about a lot I mean I know it should kill someone to fuse with a spirit, that's why I made Agni a great spirit and made him bless the first fire lord with his power. Each time a different power for a different aspect of Agni.**

 **When the next story about the next wielded comes out his power will be different.**

 **Any ways thank for reading I hope you liked it.**


End file.
